Sonic tribal
by benjamin510
Summary: An new aventure for sonic but in a new universe
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Tribal

Idea From Lord –Kiyo on

Hello. This is a story about a tribal village known as Korcea. There are many other tribes in this story such as Cannibal and Overlanders. I will give you a small description of Korcea:

Korcea are bright, cheerful creatures that hunt for food using physical techniques and swords and spears. The men usually hunt and guard their home from other tribes. The females are usually entertainers and cooks. And finally, there is the Chief who could be smart and intelligent. Currently, we have a girl chief, her name is Sally Acorn. There is the Emerald Guardian – only in tribes that have an emerald power source. In this village, we have the Master Emerald which is guarded by Guardian Knuckles. But more of this later, let's go to the story.

One day, a teen known as Sonic, one of the coolest hunters in the village, was going hunting with his best friend, Tails. Tails was putting his hands into the river looking for fish while Sonic was looking around looking a week but big creature of his Tribe's food chain. He then spotted one. He said to Tails, "Put all the fish in the bucket. We have a boar to catch" Sonic then puts away his binocular to see where the shadow was coming from. He took at his spear and began to charge. Tails followed and then jumped onto the small boar, trying to keep it down. Sonic backed up 5million yards and then charged at the speed of sound. The impact was great. He cut right through the boar's chest, killing it and making a thing for Chief Sally to cook with the chefs. Sonic said" Alright Tails, lets count what we've got. Two halves of a boar, two small sharks and tree bark. Finally, we've got the rarest in the food chain, a rare lepisis, sweet bear cub. "

On the way home, Tails asked "Sonic, what's so special about the lepisis sweet bear cub?"

"Well Tails, their skin is super rare and can be used for blankets, their blood can be used for fuel and their meat is the sweetest and tenderest. And Chief Sally told me there was a legend attached to them but she wouldn't tell me what is was because she didn't trust me."

"Alright Sonic, this isn't very big. I know Tails, but their meat is getting squished by the hardness of their fur. It actually is very big, it is squished by the body parts around it. And anyways Tails, that meat really tastes good, its great to make hot dogs and chili dogs with. Anyway, race ya back to the hunting shelter."

And the two zipped off, Sonic at the speed of sound, Tails at 10 mph. Anyways, once the race was over and they arrived, Sonic said "Hopefully, we get a lot of money for this Tails".

"Sonic, I am too young to get money."

"Good point, Tails. You can get tons of bee stings and mosquito bites and that new disease that's going around. Anyway, I will get the money to buy that new chair".

"I know Sonic, I know. How many rings will we get?"

"I am not sure." When Sonic cashed in and he spoke to the cashier, Amy, who he thinks is dangerous.

Anyway, Sonic gets 5000 rings and 52 Korceas.

Tails said, "Lets go back to our cabin. I will drop you off at your place."

After the friends parted, Sonic was told to meet up with Chief Sally. She said it was important but didn't want to keep Tails waiting.

"Hi, Chief Sally."

"I have something to speak with you." Sally said.

About what?"

"I have been getting some weird rocks that even Guardian Knuckles can't identify"

"Why did you call me Chief?"

"You are going to be part of my plan."

"I am all ears" Sonic replied.

Sally began her explanation. "Three hunters, you, Guardian Knuckles and the newly recruited Silver"

"Why Silver, he is so slow?"

"Because he is very good at identifying objects and Knuckles can clear obstacles. And you are the fastest of the lot so it should take you at least a day to find about 150. I want you to go up Emerald Hill Road and look for stuff there. Then, I want you to search the Golden Hills. And finally, ultimate contraption.

Alright Sonic, time for sleep".


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Tribal II

The next day…

The 3 Korceains woke up and went to Chief Sally's office asking her for the map. She gave it to them and they headed off for the Emerald Hills. They were walking when Knuckles heard a loud wolf howl. He said "Do you hear something?" And they heard the howl again. The three decided to continue anyway.

They ran into a fork in the road. Knuckles pointed to the right path and said they should go that way because he felt something weird. And go they did and found 100 of those stones that Sally had shown to Sonic yesterday.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver said at once "We should go back, we have found enough!"

When they went back to Sally, she calmly said, "Sonic, burn your Korceas."

"Why?????"

"Because, I have an idea, "said Sally.

Sonic then went over to the mold of a big emerald and put them in. They started to burn and turn into liquid. Next, Sally said "Knuckles, put all those stones in." Knuckles did as he was told and the liquid became thicker.

"Silver" Sally continued, "May you bring the meat over there on that rack and throw them in."She pointed to a rack in the corner.

Silver took all the meat off the rack and tossed it in.

Next, all the liquid started to harden and become a metallic, neon red.

"Wow" Sonic said. "But now that it's all hardened, what can we use it for?"

Knuckles replied "That is probably one of the puzzles for the super emeralds."

"Do you mean the descendants of the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, we have just uncovered one of them."

"Now Sonic, the three of us will go through the Guardian Shrine..."

"Where is that Knuckles?"

"Behind my house. Let's go, we have no time to lose...

"Silver, when you are leaving, please take the emeralds with you."

Silver did take them with him and when they reached the shrine, Knuckles said "Sonic and Silver. Put it in that red hole over there next to the Master Emerald. "

"Alright" Sonic and Silver replied in unison.

When they did, a strange light began to form between the red super emerald and the master emerald. Knuckles then said they just established a link. They say when you put all the super emeralds in one spot a huge link will form creating the ultimate weapon set. And thus, scattering the super emeralds all across the world and the emerald will then break into shards and people will have to put the pieces back like a puzzle once more."

Just as Knuckles finished saying the sentence, they heard the same howl they had heard before. Sonic said, "Something feels weird, I am going to go outside. Knuckles you stay here. Silver, follow me."

When Sonic and Silver got outside, they saw a bunch of Cannibals tearing up the place and the howl was coming from deep within the forest. Sonic went back to Knuckles and asked him to follow him. When they did, they ran as fast as they could through the forest. Once they were way inside the forest, they heard the howl very loudly. Sonic was shocked and he asked Knuckles to go up to end of the forest. Knuckles then approached and yelled to Sonic. "Go back to the village and get help. I'll handle this."

Sonic ran as fast as he could to the village while Knuckles was fighting whatever was there. He went to the Chief and panted "Knuckles needs help!"

Sally said "Take me, show me where he is."

Sonic did take her there and when they got there, they heard the howling once more. When Sally heard it, she said "Oh no, this can't be. This is an escalated mission."

"A what?" Sonic asked.

"An escalated mission. It's when all the members of the Cannibal Tribe go on one mission. The chief is even there."

"The chief will make a loud, howling noise sounding a lot like a wolf. This lures his opponents in and it means that they are trying to do something big. Very Big."

"So, the howling noise is their leader?"

"Yes Sonic, "Sally replied. "I will tell you about him. "

"Hit me." Sonic said.

"The leader's name is Shadow. He wasn't born naturally. The Overlanders and the Cannibals decided to make a little bit of a truce to make the ultimate life form. So they took one of the Overlander types of hedgehog that was dead and cut it in half. Then they added many artificial ingredients that can help support a body. They patched it up and put it in a special tube that changes any Overlander animal to a Mobian. They leave it there for 50 years. Those 50 years passed about 20 years ago and it was released. Out emerged a black hedgehog with red stripes. They all bowed down to him. He became their chief when the old one died. They called him Shadow, Chief Shadow. And that is all that I can tell you, Sonic."

"Alright Sally, Sonic said. Right after he said that blood splattered on him and Sally.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Tribal III

After the blood splattered on Sonic and Sally, Sonic yelled "Knuckles!" He ran to the end of the forest and found himself in a bloody area with tree stumps, holes and one dead, corpse. Sonic charged toward the black hedgehog that held the corpse of his friend. He then drew out his spear while running and stabbed the black hedgehog with it. Shadow simply took the spear out of Sonic's hands then pulled it out of his chest. Without much effort, he proceeded to beat Sonic up. Shadow then drew his own speak and stabbed it into Sonic. Sonic cried out in pain.

"You call yourself the greatest warrior in the world?" Shadow smirked. He picked up Sonic's body and threw it into Chief Sally's back. "I want you to train this freak, Chief of the Korceains."

Shadow continued. "I will give you a deal. Come back to me in a year. I'll send my soldiers in many times in the months to come. Till then, we will be retreating. Sayonara, Chief Sally!"

A few seconds after Shadow left, all the Cannibals followed behind.

Sally whispered to herself "Sonic's not dead. But he is unconscious and very bloody. I had better put Knuckles to peace."

Sally dug a big hole and approached Knuckles' corpse. She put Knuckles in the hole, and covered him up with the dirt she had just dug out. Sally then looked for a half-oval shaped rock and wrote on it "Knuckles the Echidna. Born in 1899, Died 1952 ". She placed the rock on top of the hole to mark Knuckles burial spot.

She walked to Sonic and carried him back to the Korcea village. Then, she headed towards a beat up building and muttered to herself "I hope the nurse is in good shape." She took out a card, swiped it along the scanner and the door opened. She proceeded to look for the nurse's hiding spot. Her search took her through many doors and stopped at one door and knocked. The door opened and there was a rather beat up looking person named Mina. "What can I do for you Chief?" asked Mina.

"Do you have many patients?" Sally asked.

"No. Mostly all of them have gotten wiped out. This will be the first one I have had in quite a while," Mina continued.

Sally replied. "Alright, I have Sonic here. He tried to take on Chief Shadow of the Cannibals." She laid Sonic down on a bed.

Mina looked him over quickly and said "Compared to the others, he is in pretty good shape."

She noticed that Sonic's heart had stopped pulsing very fast. She took out 50 test tubes labeled "Maurice T. Hedgehog".

"Who's Maurice?" Sally's question cut into the silence. "I don't know anyone with that name."

"Maurice is Sonic's real name. He finds that name embarrassing so he doesn't let a lot of people know that. I heard about it from Tails because as you know, Tails knows EVERYTHING about Sonic." Mina opened all the test tubes as she spoke. She found a big cut on Sonic's wrist and poured all the blood from the test tube into Sonic. She then took a needle and stabbed it along the edges of all the cuts. Mina took a bunch of hedgehog skin on top of the cut and pulled the needle as hard as she can. Miraculously, Sonic's cuts healed.

"Chief Sally, take Sonic back to his hut and bring him back tomorrow. The next procedure may be very painful. Here is some meat" he and handed the Chief lepisis sweet bear cub type Z.

"What is that?"

Mina replied "A lepisis sweet bear cub Z is a special bear cub filled with chemicals."

She continued "I will tell you how we put the chemicals into the bear cub. After its dead, we strip the bear of everything but the fur, meat and blood. We put the blood into a little container for paint and the fur is used of coats. special chemicals are shot into the meat, they are liquid metal, high proteins, steroids-not the kind that make your muscles big-and a speck of watermelon juice. Next we cook it, put it in packaging and then put it on the market. We only made one so far and I am giving it to you for Sonic. Put it in his bed at his house and then put Sonic in his bed. We then put a note saying what happened and what he has to eat."

"Alright Sally said."

The next day….

Sonic popped out of bed, read the note, got himself some watermelon juice, got out utensils, seasonings, got the meat and cut the meat into little tiny squares. He puts on the seasonings, takes out his wooden fork and eats them in a flash. He then went over to Sally's to see what he should do next.

At Sally's hut, he asked her what his next step is.

"Eat healthy and train. Go now to the training gym. I set up an obstacle course for you. Each day you go, the course will be different."

When he got to the gym, the instructor asked him why he was there.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You mean the Pathetic Hedgehog everyone is talking about. Yeah, sure, see if you could go through the course."

The obstacle course had spikes, climbing walls, targets, speed loops, flying spears and finally, a giant pot of boiling lava. He ran towards the spikes, avoiding each one. Then he scaled the rock climbing wall. The next group of spikes were more challenging but he managed to avoid them too. He headed for the moving targets, took out his spear and repeatedly stabbed all the targets. The flying spear was next. Most of the time his own spear deflected them. There were 25 loops which he navigated easily. Then he reached the boiling pot of lava.

Sonic pulled a small thing out of his bag. It was a small rope which he threw to the opposite side of the boiling lava. He walked on the rope carefully and managed to reach the end.

The gym instructor told him "Go to the blacksmith and get weapons. The puny spear of yours is no match for Lord Shadow's. He already destroyed 5 tribes. The Crystalis who lives in the mountain of the Crystals. The Firecross Tribe who lived in fiery volcano, the Rabbit Eared Tribe who resided in grassy plains, the Craoseos Tribe which lived near the water. And the one we were closest to, the excore who lived under ground near our territory. You better head over to the Blacksmith kid. Lord Shadow's Tribe can destroy a mountain."

Sonic ran to the Blacksmith and on the way, bumped into Tails. Tails was lying down on a grassy little plain.

"Sonic, where were you. I thought you were going to teach me how to scar an opponent."

"Sorry Tails. Chief Sally's orders. I had to go to a dump training session and then to the blacksmith. Wanna come?'

Tails then grabs his bag and headed over to Rotor's Blacksmith Shop. Rotor was a creepy walrus. When the friends entered, the store seemed emptied. But then a voice boomed "Welcome to Rotor's Blacksmith Shop."

The two were startled. Rotor said "Ooh, I have been expecting you Sonic the Hedgehog. Time to pick weapons out. Follow me."

He lead Sonic and Tails to a rack of weapons. He said to Sonic "Give me your spear".

Sonic complied and Rotor threw the spear into boiling lava. "Pick a spear you like" Rotor ordered. "You need a wide range of weapons"

Sonic saw a spiked spear with a pointy end and a rubber handle.

"Now, pick a sword boy" Rotor said.

Sonic chose a sharp sword.

"Choose an axe now." And Sonic did.

"Go to Nurse Mina. You need some healing items." Rotor said.

Tails said "Sonic, this guy is creepy."

Sonic whispered "Don't worry we will be out of here in a second". He gathered up his purchases and paid the blacksmith.

He and Tails began to walk over to the Nurse's. Tails asked on the way, "Why do these wars happen?"

Sonic replied "Wars have to happen. Everything can't be easy peasy. Then everything wouldn't be fun."

Tails answered "Alright, I get it. After you get all your potions can you then teach me how to scar an opponent?"

"Sure."

They reached the hospital that Mina worked at. "Good morning Sonic. I have a range of potions for you. She said when she saw him. ." She then gave sonic 5 potions. "You don't have to do anything that we say Sonic."

She then opened the door and said goodbye.

Sonic then went to the forest with Tails. "Tails, time for lesson five hundred fifty-two million."

Sonic said, "What do you know, we already have a target." A tiger noticed the Hedgehog and began to chase him. Tails drew his weapon.

Sonic yelled "Aim for the middle of his face. That's how you scar your opponent. The purpose is if you scar it repeatedly you will harm his seeing giving you the opportunity to cut him in half."

Tails followed his friend's instructions and finished the tiger.

Sonic said, "Get our prize and let's go to sleep."


End file.
